


Sahara Sadness

by SophieSwiftieSammy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Feelings of Loneliness, Gen, Sadness, a century in (nineteenth century), hopelessness, thoughts of eternal loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieSwiftieSammy/pseuds/SophieSwiftieSammy
Summary: A hundred years. A hundred. Not even a couple decades, a full century. That’s how long he’s been whatever he is now. Today, at least that’s what he counted, is his hundredth birthday as a spirit that no one can see. His hundredth birthday without knowing his purpose, or if there were others like him, unseen, unnoticed, unspotted. Alone.





	Sahara Sadness

The Sahara Desert isn’t really a typical place where you’d expect to find Jack Frost, especially in the middle of July.

What’s even more striking is that it’s actually _snowing_ right now.

The freak snowfall covers almost every dune that Jack can see around himself, and by now it has extended to the nearest cities, he’s sure of it. But the snow doesn’t show even the slightest signs of stopping, it just keeps on going. Obviously, people are going to tell stories about it, maybe even gossip that the Gods that they worship are angry at them, and possibly want them dead. The other spirits will probably freak out and demand answers from him, screaming that he broke the laws of nature. But Jack can’t bring himself to care, not right now.

A hundred years. A _hundred_. Not even a couple decades, a full _century_. That’s how long he’s been whatever he is now. Today, at least that’s what he counted, is his hundredth birthday as a spirit that no one can see. His hundredth birthday without knowing his purpose, or if there were others like him, unseen, unnoticed, unspotted. Alone.

Jack shouts, spinning his staff around, which causes a violent blizzard to appear and begin whirling, dragging Jack along for the ride. It doesn’t feel as weird anymore, it’s actually very calming. And it also helps with taking his mind off of things, like the never-ending silence from everyone he sees. And the one that stings the most – from the Man in the Moon.

Oh yes. Jack doesn’t know one thing about his creator, or whatever he is to him. But he surely has to relate to him somehow – he’s given Jack a name and pulled him from the lake after all! But that, apparently, was everything the bit… Man in the Moon could provide him with. Jack doesn’t think he’s evil or anything, he just… wants some answers. Is it really that hard? There had to be _some_ reason for Jack Frost to appear on planet Earth, right?..

He has tried everything. _Everything_.

It has become some sort or tradition for him, Jack thinks, as he draws an enormous snowflake on the now thick layer of snow on top of the bright yellow sand. Every year, starting from about his third year, right on this date (his birthday, as Jack likes to think of it) he tries another way to get in contact with the Man in the Moon. But he didn’t know much, so in the end for the last thirty years or so he’s just been screaming and very often throwing fits, which sometimes resulted in not-so-normal events, like blizzards in countries that have never seen snow, or frozen rivers in the middle of summer.

The blizzard Jack created finally stops, and the young spirit quietly floats back down, slowly standing on his shaky feet. He looks up at the sky and sees the sun setting below the horizon. It means the night is approaching, and that, in turn, means the Moon will show up. Jack counts the full moon days as well as years, and he knows today is one of those full moons, like back then, when he woke up, without memories, alone, in that lake, to the first and last words that have been spoken to him in a century.

Recalling that day almost makes Jack throw another tantrum, when he remembers that _this_ is all he’s ever had. That _this_ is all he’ll ever be. Jack kicks snow up in the air with his foot and reminds himself that there wasn’t anything before this, and all his hopes of having a family are just useless dreams. Yes, this is his life – forever alone, noticed by no one, and, apparently, not worthy of the Man in the Moon’s precious time with himself.

‘Cause he must be alone too in the sky, right? Sure he has no friends up there, or even companions. He must be alone as well. But why doesn’t he address others then? Why doesn’t he try and find company? This makes Jack think if the Man in the Moon even _feels_ loneliness. Maybe he’s just an entity, and not the way Jack imagines he is, similar to him.

Jack looks in the distance, trying to calm himself and his element down. He notices people, pretty far away, but they are coming here, closer, and really fast. They must have realized that the source of the winds and blizzards is here, so they’re coming to look. There are three of them, all men, but in the back there are five more – from what Jack can make out, three women and two kids, about five or six. They are more hesitant to approach him than the men, but they are still moving. Jack just watches them silently, thinking about how lucky they are to be seen, to not be ignored.

When the group finally gets close enough for Jack to hear their conversation, the spirit rises in the air, listening attentively, but everyone is speaking some unfamiliar, probably local, language, and he can’t understand it. What he can do is fly close to the two small boys standing a little further away from him and make a small ice butterfly for them to see.

\- Tazama*! – one of them exclaims. – Kipepeo**!

The other laughs carelessly and tries to jump up to catch it, and the first one joins him. Jack smiles and makes another one, so the boys won’t fight over it. He can’t understand the boys’ playful banter, but he thinks they’re happy. It’s how kids should be. Making children smile is one of the only things that can make Jack feel like he belongs.

\- Adisa! Ayo! – a woman’s voice comes from behind, and Jack realizes it must be the mother of the boys. – Njoo hapa***! – Right. It was getting pretty dark, and the people probably had to leave for their homes. But not Jack.

The boys quickly nod and take off to run to the woman, and, before Jack can do anything, they pass right through him and keep running like nothing happened. It doesn’t hurt physically, Jack isn’t sure if he can even feel physical pain, but it makes Jack ache on the inside. It’s one of those nasty reminders that however hard he tries, he’ll always be the invisible friend for the kids he loves with all his heart.

Lost in thought, Jack doesn’t notice the people have left and night has finally fallen with the Moon already high up. It’s full, as Jack has counted.

\- Um, hello, - he says uncertainly. – I know I must be a pain to try and talk to you every year on the same day. But it’s been a century and you never talked back. Can you even hear me? Please, - Jack’s eyes were filled with unshed tears. – Please, just tell me why. Why am I here? What do you want me to do? Please. If you can’t talk, just… just give me a sign that you hear me at least. I… I need to know. Please.

The last words come out as a whisper. Jack stares intently at the Moon, but it’s still and bright, as always. Of course, there’s nothing for Jack to see or hear. The Man in the Moon doesn’t make exceptions.

Jack finds he’s comfortable in the desert and decides to stay for the rest of the night. Tomorrow he’ll take off and go back to Antarctica, his residence for the summer. But tonight… no. He’s probably going to make it snow a few more times, maybe even create another blizzard. After all, who’s going to be there to stop him?

 

 

*Tazama (Swahili) – look

**Kipepeo (Swahili) – butterfly

***Njoo hapa (Swahili) – come here

**Author's Note:**

> This work pictures Jack the way I see him, to be honest. Three hundred years without any sort of conversations is just a bit rough, don't you think? I guess the movie hasn't really dwelled on Jack's life as a spirit before he became a Guardian, so I decided to contribute to this and show you the way I think he was feeling. I hope you liked it!


End file.
